Irritable Grizzly
by grumpy grizzly
Summary: What happens when Edward gets Bella's message after he has Alice kidnap her.


Irritable Grizzly

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the incredible Stephanie Meyer who is a gem for letting us play pretend with all she inspires.

Summary:Edward is probably immensely proud of himself for bribing Alice to hold Bella hostage while he is out hunting. This is about the reaction from Edward and Emmett when they get Bella's message as they are on their way home.

Author's Note: The first paragraph is straight from page 149 of Eclipse and the end is from pages 185 and 186 but reworked from Edward's perspective

The phone rang four times, followed by a beep. There was no greeting.

"You are in trouble," I said slowly, emphasizing each word. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."

I snapped the phone shut and placed in her waiting hand. "I'm done."

Emmett and Edward were laughing and hooting as they neared the edge of the trees. It had been a great couple of days. Edward had been able to relax and totally forget himself in the hunt because he knew that Bella was safe. Emmett was in an exceptionally good mood because they had startled a couple of mother bears with their cubs. Protecting cubs always made for a more fierce fight and it had been a blast. "Hey Edward, I think we ought to try that again sometime. There's nobody that I'd rather wrestle bears with than you. You really got into it this time."

"I loved when that mother tried to tree you. That was the best growl I've heard in a while—unless you count when Rosalie is mad at you." Edward ducked quickly as Emmett tried to punch him in the shoulder. "Testy aren't you?" Edward laughed as he dodged another blow.  
"It's easier for you. Bella couldn't hurt you if she tried—she would probably end up in the hospital if she did." Emmett roared at his own humor. But it didn't take a mind reader to duck the inevitable smack upside the head.

Emmett and Edward reached Emmett's jeep. Emmett grabbed the cell phone first and saw that they had two messages. His eyes sparkled as he called dibs and listened to the first message. It was from Rosalie. Emmett's smile grew wide and his eyes, now a rich glowing amber color, were sparkling with excitement.

"Oh come on Emmett, are you trying to make me sick?" Edward complained as the visions of what Rosalie wanted from Emmett danced through Emmett's mind. "First bears, now Rosalie….I can't wait to get home!" He let a particularly lustful image into his mind just to watch Edward's reaction. Edward grimaced and decked him. They both laughed again. Emmett continued to think of Rosalie so Edward tried to distract himself and keep the annoying images in the background of his mind.

Emmett continued to listen for the second message. Emmett's thoughts shifted as Edward was getting in the jeep and when Emmett started to laugh so hard he sounded like he was wheezing, Edward wondered if he had missed something. "What's so funny?"

Emmett gasped, "It's for you."

Edward hit the number to replay the message. Emmett was still laughing as he watched Edwards face. As the message played Edwards face fell into a concerned grimace, which started a new round of hysterics for Emmett. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you are actually afraid of that little girl?" Edward didn't reply. If it wasn't for the fact that he was immortal and pale, Emmett could have sworn he had turned green.

"Edward, what? You don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you," Emmett mockingly comforted him.

"Emmett, I think we should get home fast. Let me drive." Emmett was still so amused he agreed and handed Edward the keys. "I can't believe how scared you look. We just took down a whole clan of bears and you are quaking in your boots over a girl who could hurt herself in a round padded room." He chuckled at the visual image he had created.

Edward still hadn't said much and Emmett was starting to worry. "Why is she so mad at you?"

"I sort of bribed Alice to kidnap her and hold her hostage while we were away so I wouldn't have to worry about her. I thought she would have fun because she loves hanging out with Alice so much." Edward muttered quietly as he sped toward Forks.

"Who are you trying to kid? You didn't want to come home to a girlfriend who smelled like dog." Emmett broke into a fresh round of laughter. "Boy are you whooped!"

"And you aren't? Rosalie just has to look at you in a certain wayand you snap to attention faster than Jasper when he was a soldier." Edward countered with a half-hearted grin of his own.

"Yeah, but she has a reasonable chance to kill or maim me if I tick her off." Emmett smirked. "What could Bella possibly do to you?"

Edward was silent for the rest of the trip as he hit the accelerator and made it home in record time.

"Alice saw us coming. Rosalie is waiting for you," Edward casually mentioned as Emmett hopped out of the car before it had completely stopped. "Ugh! They could at least wait till I had some earphones or something!"

Edward parked the jeep and decided to wash it to postpone the inevitable. He knew he was a little over protective of Bella but she attracted danger like a light attracts moths. Unfortunately it only took about three minutes to thoroughly wash the jeep and another two to wax it to a high sheen. Edward couldn't put it off anymore. He quietly returned to the house and went to his room. He was moving very slowly for someone with such speed. He moved at near human pace.

He silently opened the door to his room and gazed at the bed but it was empty of covers and Bella. He scanned the room and found her and the quilt jumbled in an uncomfortable heap on the couch. Edward inhaled slowly taking in her scent and filled himself with the happiness that brought him. He truly enjoyed the bouquet. Bella mumbled in her sleep and in a flash he was beside her gently brushing her hair off her face. "I wonder if she will awake like a bear who just finished hibernating," He chuckled silently to himself as he scooped her up softly and carried her to the bed.

Bella rolled over. "Sorry," I murmured softly. "I didn't mean to wake you." She tensed and I waited for the storm to start. But it didn't come. She reached for me and I offered my hands. She pulled herself close to me and I wrapped my cold arms around her warmer than normal body. She started to kiss me in the dark working her way toward my lips. I loved the fire that her kisses stirred in me. My throat. My chin. Finally my lips. I kissed her softly for a moment, and then I couldn't help myself. Angry bear, huh. I chuckled. The bears over the weekend had not tried this approach.

"I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get? I should infuriate you more often."

"Give me a minute to work up to it," she teased, kissing me again.

"I'll wait as long as you want," I whispered against her soft, warm, supple lips. I knotted my fingers in her silky hair. Her breath was uneven and her heart was dancing to an amusing little rhythm. "I should try to convert that to music" I thought to myself.

"Maybe in the morning." She gasped slightly as I kissed her luscious throat.

"Whatever you prefer." I answered completely content in her arms.

"Welcome home," she murmured as I pressed my cold lips under her jaw. "I'm glad you came back."

If I had a living heart it would have soared. "That's a very good thing."

"Mmmm," she agreed as she tightened her arms around my neck.


End file.
